Letters For Life
by Flag
Summary: A series of letters sent to and from Soda during his time in Vietnam.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Letters will be shown in the order received... This is just something I'm writing to get creative juices flowing when I get stuck!

Disclaimer: The Outsiders aren't mine.

September 9, 1968

Hey you two!

Not too much to tell you right now. Just in Da Nang right now, and it's boring as heck. There's a lot of guys here to talk to, and everything, but we're all just sitting on edge, waiting for something to happen cause we all know somethings gotta happen sooner than later. I don't have an address you guys can write me at yet, but as soon as I find out, I'll let you know. It'll probably be soon- no one stays here for too long, and I'm sure we'll all be moving out to wherever soon enough. I'll be glad- it'll be nice to be doing something other than playing cards with a bunch of shmucks all day.

I've got a place to sleep, on a cot, under a roof, right next to the airfield. I swear, there must be 100 planes or choppers coming and going every hour, day or night. Don't worry though, I'm getting lots of sleep- gotten used to the noise. Saw a load of guys come in on a chopper the other day, covered in mud. Looked like something out of a movie. But not too much interesting happens here- the most interesting thing was when a plattoon came in that was heading back home. They were dirty, and looked tired, but were in great spirits. Talked to a few of them, they weren't the nicest guys, but had lots of stories to tell.

I'm bunking with a few guys, but I don't really know them too well yet. My one buddy though, Chuck, sleeps right next to me and we talk about all kinds of things if we can't sleep. I've told him about you guys. You know what he told me his dad told him before he left?

He said to him "Well, your 19 years of my life down the shitter."

Can you believe that? That ain't no way to be, but Chuck don't care any, he thinks it's funny! We're in a good spot, so don't be worrying or thinking bad thoughts like that or nothing, cause I'm perfectly safe. It ain't like what you see on the news or in the papers, we just sit here and bullshit all day long.

Chucks a real clown. He talks with this real thick Texas accent, and it makes everything he says 10 times funnier than it actually is. Reminds me of Two-Bit. Speaking of him, if you see him, tell him I haven't forgot the money he owes me, and I'm going to start collecting interest soon.

Ponyboy, I know you'll have started school by the time you get this. I really want you to try hard, cause it's so important that you do well. I know you realize it, but for you, school should be the most important thing now. Just try your hardest, thats all anyone expects of you.

You guys hear from Steve lately?

Love you both tons, and miss you a lot... I've probably said it 10 times, but don't worry at all. I'm in a great place, and there's no chance of trouble here.

Love you, and don't fight!

Your brother,

Sodapop


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you two!

Finally have the time to write you guys again. My address is on the front of the envelope- wrote it in big letters, so you can't miss it. I don't want to waste room here writing it out again... But send me mail when you want. Don't feel like you have to or anything, there's lots to do here without reading letters.

I've been busy. Finally got moved out somewhere- not sure where. Somewhere in the jungle. I'm in second plattoon, so I'm in a good spot again. First is ahead of us, and third is behind us, so nothing can sneak up on us. and we're never at the front or back of the pack. It's a real good spot to be.

But boy howdy, Ponyboy, you'd have had a fit if you saw what happened. It was about the third day we were walkin' and out of no where a whole bunch of firing starts, and some guy up in first gets it in the neck... Anyways, we all took cover in the ditch, and they shot at us, and we shot at them, for a few hours... Well, we shot at them as good as we could, we couldn't see them, and they shot at us real good, because they knew exactly where we were.

Our lt (lutenant to you two), got hit in the hand, and it went into his leg. There was blood everywhere, and they tried to get him to lay down, but he kept getting back up and running around, ordering us around. He thinks hes John Wayne.

But what happened next was like something out of a movie- out of no where, some tanks came and fixed the problem for us. I've never really seen tanks do much before, but that was really something. They'd be something really neat to draw, Pony. When they stopped shooting at us is when our lt finally settled down and let them bandage him up. He'll be fine.

And I know what you're thinking- Thats so dangerus! But it wasn't. Like I said, first is infront, and third is behind, so you don't have to worry. Just two guys got hit, and our lt will be alright. So don't worry. It's not dangerous.

I thought that being by the water when I first got here was really something to see, but you should see what it looks like out here. Sometimes, I'll see something so pretty and so unlike what we have at home, I wish I could draw like you, Pony, so you guys could see it. Like the trees, or the sky in the morning- it ain't like it is at home.

Running out of room to write, but make sure you write to me and let me know you're doing alright, and just know that everything is fine over here.

Your brother,

Soda


End file.
